Pride, Experience, Reason, and the Heart
by GoToGirl101
Summary: LizXKid if you squint. Drabbles of Liz slowly coming to accept the idiot son of Death.


I do not own Soul Eater.

_"It's impossible." said pride._

Liz inhaled her toxic cigarette quiet comfortably. It provided a bit of warmth as she leaned against the cool railing. She made a ring with the smoke that slipped past her lips. Yes, this was typical for the older Thompson.

She oddly enjoyed high places. They let her watch people squirm at everyday things, laugh at simple things, and do things they wouldn't if they knew someone was watching. Usually, she bore un-judging eyes with a small smile. Her eyes were, however, narrowed at the pair below.

Her lips formed a thin line. Her heart and mind full of jealousy and anger. Her cigarette was the only normal and comforting thing. The idiot below, the one hogging her sister, told her that she'd have quit it soon though.

So, she had tried to punch him - little bastard had dodged it though - and had a little fit about it. Her sister, after only knowing the boy for two days, had agreed with him. Liz had bolted up the stairs, knocking ever object in her way down. The boy had cried out in pure agony because she had ruined the symmetry. Her - yeah, hers, not that little punks - sweet, sister had pulled him out of the house to distract him.

Liz closed her eyes. Her baby girl was laughing. Her dear, sweet, sister was having a great time, but it wasn't with Liz. Patty was happy, and the boy really was kind. So, why couldn't Liz be happy?

Well, first off, it didn't matter. Patty and Liz had agreed to play along...wait, yeah, Patty was acting? Liz's eyes popped open. Liz wasn't being replaced! Her sis was just acting so they could suck the little bastard dry of his money.

Liz grinned. Yeah. There was no way she'd be replaced and no way they could ever find comfort in the stupid brat.

_"It's risky." said experience._

A year, two months, six days, four hours, fifty-two minutes and the Thompson sisters still hadn't left. Liz leaned against a cool pole as she watched Kid and Patty. The two were running around like maniacs. Something about an expensive suit, spilt hot chocolate, and it all (not) being an accident. Liz rolled her eyes.

A small smile appeared on her features. They were such children. Perhaps, fools. Well, they were her fools, and if anyone had a complaint they could shove it back up their asses. Her family...

No, that was wrong. She stood up straight, no longer using the pole as support. Kid wasn't her family. He was a grim reaper. One day, he'd take her soul.

She didn't fear death - he was a scrawny kid and his father was out of his mind - but she was afraid of the day that Patty Thompson would no longer exist. It would all be due to the boy that Patty adored. So, Kid couldn't be part of their family. They no longer thought of leaving him though. He was important, but not that important to think of as a brother or cousin.

He was, well, uh, a friend. Yeah, he cared for the girls and supported them and tried to understand them and who could forget that one time that he had bought them pads when they ran out but were in no mood to go get them.

They liked him too. They would comfort him every time he had a fit and tried to understand him. How could he forget the time they fixed everything symmetrically for him when his father had accidently knocked things over with his massive hands.

He was important, like a toothbrush.

_"It's pointless." said reason._

Liz could choke him. She could really murder the son of death. How dare he?! Who gave him the right to pick a scary movie on movie night?

Patty almost chocked on her saliva as she watched her sister cower in fear. Kid's eyebrows furrowed in complete confusion.

"But Liz," He tried to reason, "The Nightmare Before Christmas isn't a horror."

"Liar!" She shouted over Patty's howls, "It has walking skeletons and and a boogie man!"

"We've faced things ten times more frighten than a singing skeleton that wants to be Santa Claus."

Patty stopped laughing to pout, "Aw, major spoiler alert."

Kid shook his head, "You and I saw it yesterday to make sure it wasn't scary."

The room was filled itself with an uncomfortable silence. Liz's scared face turned into something to fear. Kid covered his mouth with his hand and Patty's eyes widened. They broke the rules.

In the household, the known and followed rule was that they watched movies together. No one could be missing and the three would sit together on the couch directly in front of the couch. It was crowded, but they enjoyed that their elbows touched and how they seemed to get tangled in each other. Kid most of all since he sat in the middle.

"Well, excuse me, I didn't know I was no longer part of this partnership." Liz spat, "Watch your dumbass movie."

Those two were like paper and glue, peanut butter and jelly, prince charming and the princess. Liz was the part that didn't quite fit, in her own mind. She was indispensible in reality (she knew it too, but she felt a bit dramatic today).

_"Give it a try." whispered the heart._

Liz yawned loudly. It had been a stressful week with the murderous clown, Patty's cold, and Kid's mental breakdown. Not to mention the Macy's sell where Liz had to wrestle a grandma for a sweater. She fell back, landing on her favorite pillow.

She had done everything to ensure that she would be able to sleep comfortably. She made herself a tea, stole a shirt from Kid, flicked Kid on the forehead when he questioned her reasons, took a shower, and put on Kid's shirt. His shirts just seemed more roomy and soft compared to her pjs.

His scent was the most comforting factor to her. It was like he was spending the night in her room, cuddling against her, without the awkward cold feet and uncomfortable positions he'd probably come up with.

Maybe, he was more than a stupid toothbrush.


End file.
